


ARF trooper weakness hair

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [39]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: It was a simple thing, a sensible thing.





	ARF trooper weakness hair

ARF trooper weakness hair

It was a simple thing, a sensible thing. Advanced Recon Force Troopers were often in the field longer than other troopers. It was just the nature of their jobs. They took their AT-RTs and ranged out, scouting the edges and hotspots. 

It seemed practical to keep their hair short, neat. They never knew how long they’d need to be out. Away from a fresher. Crawling insects and the likes were always a risk. Especially on wild worlds, away from cities. And no-one like to itch inside their bucket.

So, they kept their hair short. Not waxed; that itches too much as it grew back. Just cut short and neat. 

That was how Razor got his name - he always carried a straight razor with him. It was an antique thing, as beautiful as it was practical. The blued durasteel had a pattern to it, a ripple like light on water. Like Kamino. No-one knew where he got it, only that he always had it with him. It had saved his life, and the lives of others, more than once. 

Before every mission, Lightning Squad shaved each other’s heads with it, cutting each other’s hair down to a neat fuzzy.

Every mission. Including the last. 

The mission they lost Ponds. Their commander. Their centre.

They tried, Stak and Razor, they tried to go in as normal. To not show weakness at having lost a part of themselves. But it was hard. 

Stak looked down at his hands as he shaved Razor’s head, amazed by how steady they were. All that training. All that muscle memory. He never slipped, never wavered. Just did what they always did. 

Shaved their heads, checked their gear. And did their job.


End file.
